mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bowser the Warrior
Bowser the Warrior (or Bowser Warrior) is a Super Mario Bros. fan game developed by Radel999 (R. Malinowski, from Dunami Co., Ltd.). It is the first game of the Bowser the Warrior trilogy. This fan game stars Bowser in a Contra-like setting. The game can be downloaded here. Gameplay Bowser the Warrior is divided into 7 stages, each ending with a boss battle. Bowser has to reach a stage's boss by jumping over various obstacles and gaps and shooting or avoiding enemies on his way. Aside from enemies, Bowser can also shoot oil barrels, causing them to explode and allowing them to open up a path, but they can also put Bowser into danger or an unwinnable condition if the barrels cover up a long gap that Bowser can't simply jump over. Enemies include Alien Grunts (Contra), Gigaflies (Contra), fish/piranhas, Rexes, a Wolf (Pooyan), Garuns (Gradius), and Wall Mouths (Contra). All of these enemies can be defeated by shooting them. Garuns and Wall Mouths can only be found in Stage 6's "shoot 'em up" section, which also happens to be the only stage that only features those two enemy kinds. If Bowser gets in contact with enemies or hazards, he'll lose power. If his power runs out or he falls down a pit, he loses a life, and restarts the stage from either the beginning or a later point after a stage's screen change if it's divided into multiple sections. Bowser can also lose a life during the "shoot 'em up" section of Stage 6 by simply colliding with any enemy, hazard, or solid object since Bowser's power gauge is absent during said section. There are three kinds of power-ups. The first-aid kit heals Bowser by 2 power points. A special pick-up exclusive only to Stage 6's "shoot 'em up" section allows Bowser's ship to fire three laser shots in a "spread-out" fashion. The 1UP orb gives Bowser an additional life. At the end of each stage, Bowser is confronted with a stage boss. Stage bosses include Guardian Commander (Abadox, Stage 1), GTR/Super Power Robot Yokozuna (Contra, Stage 2), Krypto Crustacean (Contra, Stage 3), Gray Wolf (Pooyan, Stage 4), Wart (Stage 5), Nerves Guardian (Abadox, Stage 6, fought twice), and Shadow Beast Head (Contra, Stage 7). Bowser has to pelt a stage boss with a number of gunshots to defeat said boss and win the stage. After defeating a boss and before progressing to the next stage, Bowser will receive a 1,000-point bonus for his score. As for the final boss, if it's defeated, Bowser completes his adventure. Controls The game uses default Games Factory control scheme, meaning that the "Ctrl" key is used to shoot, the "Shift" key is used to make Bowser jump, while the left and right arrow keys are used to move Bowser. The player can rebind the keys to his/her own preference, however. Items This lists the obtainable items found in Bowser the Warrior. )* Note: Can only be found and usable in the first section of Stage 6. Characters Playable characters *Bowser Enemies Bosses and mini-bosses *Guardian Commander (Abadox, Stage 1) *GTR/Super Power Robot Yokozuna (Contra, Stage 2) *Krypto Crustacean (Contra, Stage 3) *Gray Wolf (Pooyan, Stage 4) *Wart (Stage 5) *Nerves Guardian (Abadox, Stage 6) *Giant Alien (Wai Wai World, Stage 7) (mini-boss) *Shadow Beast Head (Contra, Stage 7) List of stages Bugs and glitches Collision problems As this game is Radel999's very first game project, collision problems are commonplace. Bowser can easily get stuck on solid walls if the player pushes Bowser towards one, especially while jumping. Speaking of jumping, simply colliding with a solid object will freeze the player's movement controls, which can result in Bowser losing a life if this problem occurs when jumping over gaps. Staff Level designer *R. Malinowski Sound designer *R. Malinowski Graphic designer *R. Malinowski Level tester *R. Malinowski Programmer *R. Malinowski Gallery Logos bowserthewarriorlogo.png|The in-game logo. Screenshots Bowserthewarrior.png|The title screen. Btwstage1.png|Bowser in Stage 1. btwboss1.png|Bowser vs. Guardian Commander. btwstage2.png|Bowser's starting point in Stage 2. btwstage2b.png|Bowser at Stage 2's vertical section. btwstage2c.png|The third section of Stage 2. btwstage4.png|Bowser in Stage 4. btwstage5.png|Bowser in Stage 5. btwstage5boss.png|Bowser vs. Wart. btwstage6.png|Bowser in Stage 6. btwstage7.png|Bowser in Stage 7. btwboss7.png|Shadow Beast Head fighting Bowser on Stage 7. Trivia *Aside from the Mario universe, other video games featured in this fan game include Contra, Abadox, Pooyan, Gradius, and Wai Wai World. *The credits roll has a few typos/misspellings, like the word "Design" becoming "Desing". Category:Games Category:PC games Category:2009 Games